


Taking it easy

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: And him telling her to take it easy is clearly not going to work with her, F/M, I can see Anne wanting to read some of Gilbert's medical books and journals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne's supposed to be "taking it easy", but she can't keep still and finds something in Gilbert's drawer when she's doing something she probably shouldn't be.///"You kept this?" She held up the article, and he took it from her gently, a smile returning to his face as he read over it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	Taking it easy

She was supposed to be taking it easy. 

"Doctor's orders." Gilbert had kissed her head before he left for the office, leaving Anne alone and restless.

"Take it easy." She scoffed, looking over at the pile of knitting on the other arm chair - Gilbert's chair.

She'd already been "taking it easy", but there are only so many little dresses, bonnets, and socks one could make before it got tiresome. At this rate, the baby would have more outfits than she had.

Gilbert suspected there was still another 3 months to wait, and Anne didn't know how much more of this "taking it easy" she could handle. Marilla had visited frequently, but it just made Anne feel more useless to have her running around for her. After all, she wasn't  ill.  She could still do everything she used to be able to do a few months ago. 

What did Gilbert know? Sure he had years of medical experience and study... but Anne still thought he was just being extra paranoid. He was Gilbert, and whilst she loved him dearly, he had a habit of caring too much. Of course it was one of the things she loved about him, but at times like these she wished he wasn't so...so Gilbert. 

She decided she should learn more about what she was going through, and knew Gilbert must have at least one book on the subject in their study. People had raised their eyebrows whenever they learned that the study in their house wasn't just Gilbert's. But neither cared, they both had so many books that it only made sense to share the space, especially since the shelves in their bedroom were already full of books and souvenirs of their adventures.

Anne ran her hand along the bookcase, trying to find Gilbert's medical books and notes. Her eyes landed on one on the top shelf. Unfortunately, her ability to jump had been hindered and instead she looked around for something to stand on. The little table by the chair caught her eye and she moved the lamp from it as she positioned the table beneath the book shelf.

Gilbert would lose his mind if he knew what she was doing, but she climbed up onto the little table to reach the top of the bookshelf. She managed to grab the book, but as she stepped off the table, it wobbled beneath her feet. Thankfully she landed on her feet, but the table tipped and the drawer flew open, spreading papers all across the floor.

Anne crouched down to tidy them up. She laughed to herself at the complete mess his drawer was in, Gilbert wasn't as neat as he pretended to be.

But one bit of paper caught her eye, it was folded but clearly older than the others. As she held it, her heart jumped. It was her article, the one she'd written all those years ago that had gotten her into so much trouble but had also sparked something wonderful. The crease had become so prominent she could tell it had been read over and over again.

"Anne?" Gilbert's voice startled her, and he rushed to kneel opposite her. "Are you ok? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" 

His hand brushed her cheek, and she felt her throat tighten like she was about to cry - she'd blame it on the baby making her feel her emotions even more than usual.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? I should stay home from now on. I shouldn't have gone-"

"Gilbert," she shook her head, her own hand coming up to brush the hair from his forehead. "I'm fine. We're fine."

She could see the tension in his shoulders relax a little, but the worry in his face didn't fully disappear.

"You kept this?" She held up the article, and he took it from her gently, a smile returning to his face as he read over it.

"Yeah. I like reading it." He changed position so he was sat next to her, holding the paper between them. "When I've had a bad day or if I can't figure out what to do with a patient, it keeps me going. It reminds me how you don't give up, how you're willing to fight to make the world better. You inspire me to keep fighting to make the world better, even if it's hard sometimes."

He looked up to see her eyes filled with tears , and grew worried again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you." She mumbled, wiping the tear from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his side as he kissed her temple. "If anything I don't deserve you.  And this right here," he pointed to the article, "is proof of that."

"Remember how angry people were?" She laughed, "I'll never forget Marilla's face when she first read it. Could've matched my awful hair, it was so red."

"It was the first time we'd really worked as a team." He looked off wistfully, reminiscing about that day. "I'd been so confused about what I was feeling, and who I was feeling it for. But after that day there was no confusion. That it should've been you all along."

"I'm glad we figured it out." Anne laughed, her hand resting against her stomach.

"Me too." He smiled, leaning his head against her shoulder. After a moment, he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask. "Why were you on the floor in the first place?"

"Oh well I knocked over the table when I was climbing on it to reach the top shelf and…" she trailed off and Gilbert looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I'm only on the floor because the drawer fell open and I needed to tidy. I landed safely on my feet."

"I told you to take it easy." 

"I'm allowed to do what I want." She held up the article. "Or have you suddenly forgotten everything I'd written about?"

"I'm not trying to control you." He held up his hands, "but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Maybe at the moment I'm not quite as capable physically as I used to be…" she sighed, knowing that whilst it was boring being at home, Gilbert was annoyingly right. 

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know I shouldn't tell you what you can and can't do, and maybe I am a little too worried sometimes. I just...I want you to be safe. Both of you."

"I know. And I suppose you're right... sometimes. You care, I can't blame you."

"I promise not to be so worried if you promise not to be  too adventurous. Just for a few more months?"

She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea that Gilbert keeps a copy of Anne's article for years, even after they're married because he's just so in awe of her.


End file.
